Sequel Your Admirer 2
by aoi takishimi
Summary: Hei…apakah kau masih ingat dengan gadis Haruno ini –Sakura Haruno– si pengagum Uchiha Sasuke? Gadis yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan bagaiman rasanya jatuh cinta? Sekarang aku memang masih belum tahu apa itu cinta tetapi aku mulai tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Karena –


**SEQUEL YOUR ADMIRER** **© AOI TAKISHIMA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pairing : Sakura H & Sasuke U.**

**.**

**.**

**_*Gomen sebelumnya karena Aoi salah nge-post fict kemaren. Hehehe*_**

**_Sebelumnya Aoi mau ngucapin arigatou gozaimasu wat yang udah reviews di Your_****_Admirer._****_Dan ini dia sequel Your Admirer. Selamat membaca J_**

**.**

**.**

Hei…apakah kau masih ingat dengan gadis Haruno ini –Sakura Haruno– si pengagum Uchiha Sasuke? Gadis yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan bagaiman rasanya jatuh cinta? Sekarang aku memang masih belum tahu apa itu cinta tetapi aku mulai tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Karena –

Sekarang aku sedang merasakannya.

Kau masih ingat bukan ketika aku bilang akan menyerah untuk mencari Sasuke? Yap betul aku memang sudah menyerah untuk mencari Sasuke. Walaupun rasanya masih berat tetapi aku harus move on kan? Dan saat itu lah aku mengenalnya.

**Onyx.**

Itulah nama profilnya di salah satu jejaring social –facebook. Pertama kali aku berteman dengannya –memalalui facebook tentunya– itu karena aku menjadi member Manchester United Fans Page, dan tak sengaja aku melihat namanya yang mengingatkanku akan mata sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tak tahu keberadaannya.

Aku mengirimkan pertemanan pada si Onyx itu dan baru di confirm seminggu kemudian. Aku berfikir dia orang yang menyebalkan karena baru meng-confirm pertemananku seminggu kemudian. Tetapi perlahan-lahan seiring seringnya aku ber-chat ria dengannya anggapanku tentang sosoknya yang menyebalkan seidikit berkurang –catat itu SEDIKIT.

Sudah hamper setahun dan hampir setiap malam aku ber-chat ria dengannya. Awal-awal aku chat dengannya selalu membahas tentang MU tetapi lama-lama pembahasan kita mulai melebar. Mulai dari apa yang kita suka dan tidak suka, samapai-sampai hal pribadipun kita bahas. Kita chat seperti seseorang yang sudah berteman lama saja dan itu membuatku senang. Aku tipe orang yang tertutup, susah untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang luar apalagi orang yang baru di kenal. Tetapi hanya kepadanya aku selalu bersikap terbuka, selalu menceritakan tentang masalah yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang. Aku merasa nyaman bercerita dengannya. Tak jarang pula terkadang dia menceritakan masalahnya juga.

**Osaka.**

Itulah tempat tinggalnya sekarang dan itu mengingatkanku akan Sasuke yang 'katanya' ada di Osaka. Tetapi sebenarnya dia orang Tokyo. Setelah lulus sekolah dia meneruskan pendidikannya disana. Dia sekarang sudah lulus kuliah dan renacanya akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya disini.

**Ping**

Suara ping mengalihkan lamunanku akan dirinya. Sekarang aku sedang ber-chat ria dengannya.

**Onyx **Cherry minggu depan aku pulang ke Tokyo.

Hari itu bisakah kita bertemu?

Mataku melotot seketika membaca chat-nya. Dia mengajakku bertemu? Dengan segera aku membalas chat-nya.

**Cherry** Bisa.

Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Sakura Cafe?

Kau tahu Sakura Cafe kan?

**Onyx** Hn.

Jam 17.00

Aku pakai kemeja kotak biru saat bertemu nanti.

**Cherry** Oke-Oke.

Dan aku akan pakai baju MU saat kita bertemu nanti.

Hehehe

**Onyx** Hn

Aku off dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus dulu.

**Onyx is signed off**

**Cherry is signed off**

Aku masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cinta? Tetapi aku selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingatnya dan akan senang setengah hidup –karena aku sekarang masih hidup kan?–OK abaikan– ketika ber-chat ria dengannya.

"Itu tandanya kau menyukainya Sakura. Kau, Sakura Haruno menyukai si Onyx itu." Kata-kata Ino beberapa hari yang lalu terngiang kembali di kepalaku. Apa iya aku menyukainya? Kalau iya, apakah ini yang rasanya jatuh cinta? Hati akan berdeba-debar ketika mengingatnya dan bibir ini akan selalu melukiskan senyum yang indah saat mengingatnya. Dan aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Ino benar, kalau aku –

.

.

Menyukainya. Onyx.

Tetapi tunggu dulu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Saat aku mulai mengaguminya pun aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan keduanya? Tetapi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke itu bagaikan Steven Gerrard pindah dari Liverpool yang artinya peluangnya sangat sedikit atau malah tidak ada peluangnya sama sekali. Sedangkan jika bertemu dengan Onyx peluangnya seperti aku dilamar oleh Siwon Super Junior –ngarep–lupakan– peluangnya sangat besar karena minggu depan pun aku akan bertemu dengannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Onyx. Dia membuatku penasaran sekaligus berfikir kalau Onyx itu Sasuke. Tetapi saat kutanya apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke? Dia tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rasa curigaku semakin besar apalagi dari namanya Onyx, mengingatkanku akan warna mata Sasuke dan saat kutanya kenapa nama profilnya Onyx? Dia menjawab "Onyx adalah warna mataku." Dan juga dia selalu bergumam 'Hn' –dalam chat tentu saja– seperti Sasuke. Dan yang paling penting adalah ketika aku melihat di wall nya, di salah satu statusnya ada comment-comment antara dia dengan Namikaze Naruto –cowok dengan rambut kuning jabrik–aku melihat photo profile-nya– dank au tahu cowok itu adalah teman dekat Sasuke saat SMA dulu. Dilihat dari comment-commentnya mereka terlihat akrab. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku berfikir kalau Onyx itu Sasuke, tanggal lahir mereka sama –23 Juli.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tetapi aku tidak enak dengannya, takut dia tersinggung dan tidak mau berteman –berchat– denganku lagi. Toh minggu depan aku akan bertemu dengannya dan bias memastikan langsung apakah Onyx itu Sasuke?

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela yang menghadap padatnya jalanan kota Tokyo di dalam Sakura Café. Yap hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan Onyx akan bertemu. Aku sudah memakai kaos MU ku yang berwarna putih dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Rambut merah mudaku kuikat ekor kuda. Sesekali aku menyeruput secangkir Cokelat panas dihadapanku. Cuaca diluar lumayan dingin mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba.

"Cherry."

Seketika aku menegadahkan kepalaku ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku –nama profil FB. Aku tersentak kaget ketika melihatnya. Mata onyx itu, wajah datar itu, dan rambut pantat ayam itu –

.

.

.

"Sasuke senpai."

Ya tidak salah lagi sesorang yang dihadapanku ini Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang aku kagumi. Aku masih terdiam dan terpaku memandanginya saat tubuh jangkung itu duduk tepat didepanku. Akhirnya sekali lagi setelah sekian lama onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata emerald-ku. Rasanya seperti déjà vu saja. Aku diam dan bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dan katakan. Ini sungguh-sungguh mengejutkan. Jadi –

"Onyx itu…"

"Hn. Onyx itu aku. Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjutnya seakan tahu apa yang ada di fikiranku.

"Aku Sa-''

"Haruno Sakura a.k.a Cherry." Potongnya. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Seakan tahu kebingungaku dia melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Sejak SMA dulu. Sejak kau mengagumiku."

Tunggu dulu berarti dia sudah mengenalku sejak SMA dulu? Dan tahu kalu aku mengaguminya? Tetapi kenapa –

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sudah mengenalku dan tahu kalau aku mengagumimu?" Aku rasakan wajahku memanas saat mengatakan bagian terakhir itu.

Dia tersenyum –tipis– tetapi itu semakin menambah wajahku memanas saja. Dia terlihat tampan dengan senyum tipisnya itu.

"Gomen. Saat itu aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dan lagi aku masih terfokus untuk menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah. Kau tentu tahu bukan? Kalau aku ingin bisa mengalahkan kakakku –Uchiha Itachi– dan mendapat pujian dari Tousan-ku."

_"Kuso. Capek juga ngomong panjang lebar." Sasuke's thought._

Yeah tentu aku tahu, kau pernah menceritakannya dulu saat kita sedang ber-chat ria. Boleh kukatakan kalau kau –err cemburu dengan Anaiki-mu –Uchiha Itachi. Karena Tousan-mu selalu membanggakan Anaiki-mu dan membanding-bandingkannya denganmu. Aku tahu itu.

Jadi apakah ini hadiah dari Kami-sama untukku? Dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang kukagumi dan ternyata setahun ini aku sudah mengenalnya malah berteman dengannya –yeah walaupun lewat FB.

Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Dia terlihat bingung dengan sikapku, namun dia ikut tersenyum –walau tipis– saat ku ucapkan…

"Kita belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi bukan? Perkenalkan Watashi waa Haruno Sakura desu."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Yeah tipikal Sasuke sekali, selalu irit bicara dan jangan lupa kata 'Hn' ny yang ambigu itu dan wajah datarnya yang tampan. Namun demikian aku menyukai sosok yang satu ini. Jadi tidak salah bukan aku menyukai Onyx dan Sasuke? –karena mereka adalah orang yang sama. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mengerti apa itu cinta…

.

.

.

Dengan Sasuke disampingku tentunya. Hehehe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
